Cyclone
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: "She moves her body like a cyclone, and she makes me want to do it all night long, going hard when they turn the spotlights on, because she moves her body like a cyclone, a mighty cyclone." Jibbs smut/PWP one-shot.


A/N: I should be working on my stories. Instead, I'm writing smut because, well, I want to. I have had the song 'Cyclone' by Baby Bash featuring T-Pain stuck in my head all week, and I finally let the muse have its way with my brain. So, here it is. Remember, it's rated M folks (so please don't read and flame if that isn't your thing, and this just might be the most M thing I've ever written), and I'm hoping you don't think it's too OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of NCIS or the lyrics of 'Cyclone'.

"_She moves her body like a cyclone, and she makes me want to do it all night long, going hard when they turn the spotlights on, because she moves her body like a cyclone, a mighty cyclone."_

* * *

><p>He was frustrated.<p>

Leroy Jethro Gibbs hadn't gotten laid in over a week, and it was taking its toll on him, and his team.

Jen had been at a conference in New York City, and so he'd been here, alone. And now, he was sexually frustrated beyond belief, and now that she was back, he had every intention of pinning her against the nearest wall and taking her.

Now, it was just a matter of waiting.

She'd been in meetings all morning, and she said she wouldn't be home until later. He was desperate, but what he wanted to do to her would require privacy-and he wanted to hear her scream his name.

So it wasn't until later that night that he pounced.

She'd barely shut the door and locked it before he had her pressed back against his, his mouth on hers. She responded easily, dropping her keys and bag to the floor, her fingers winding into his hair and pulling him closer.

When her mouth opened, his tongue made its way inside, easily defeating hers for control. His hands were on her hips, and he angled them against his slightly so that he could rub against her, the friction almost too delicious to handle. She broke away from the kiss to give a sharp moan, her head falling back.

"Well that's quite a welcome home," she said breathlessly, raising her smoky gaze to meet his.

"Couldn't exactly do this at the airport," he whispered, his lips close to her ear as he nibbled lightly at the fair skin. Her breathing hitched as she tilted her neck.

"You planning on continuing this here, or are we going to make it to the bedroom this time?" she asked, pushing against him so that she could raise an eyebrow at him. His groin tightened at the sight of her, and he swallowed before reaching down and taking her hand, leading her upstairs.

The journey to their room was quick, and soon enough the door was closed and Jenny was pressed against it again, her knees going weak at his kisses. His hands had slipped up underneath her blouse, one hand resting possessively against the soft skin of her upper back, the other working on the buttons to get it off.

Her own hands attempted to get his black t-shirt off, but all they could really do was fist into the material and bring him closer, crying out when his teeth sank into her neck, pleasure spreading throughout her body as her hips attempted to rock against his.

The sensations were all too much; she pushed back against him, trying to catch her breath. He pulled back, confusion clear in his features as he tried to understand what the problem was. She smirked, an idea popping into her head.

"What about that show I promised you?" she asked throatily, watching his eyes widen and then darken, their color and arousing cobalt. He simply nodded, his eyes skimming over her disheveled appearance. "Well, then you'll need to follow some orders Marine."

"Yes ma'am," he replied hoarsely, his voice straining slightly as her hands ran up her body, brushing her breasts as she undid the rest of the buttons so that her shirt fell off to reveal a sapphire blue lacy bra.

"Get undressed and get on the bed," she ordered, watching the way his eyes never left hers as he undid his jeans and slid them off before taking his shirt off, revealing his perfectly toned abdominal muscles. Her heart rate increased, her arousal kicking itself into overdrive when his boxers hit the floor. He settled on the bed, his back against the pillows as he watched her. "Now you just sit back and enjoy."

Her eyes were locked with his as she continued; but first, they needed music. Going over to the stereo, she found the first pop-ish CD in her collection and put it into the player, hitting play. The low bass beat of the music caught her attention, and before she knew it, her hips were moving with the rhythm.

As Jethro watched Jenny, he had to swallow to stop himself from letting out a groan.

He didn't think she knew how incredibly sexy she looked. With her now-mussed crimson curls still up in their professional bun, clad in her bra, black work pants, and still in her heels, she had never looked more arousing. And the music just added to it; now her hips were swaying, their movements intoxicating and erotic.

Her hands crept to the button of her pants, and he watched as she undid the button and slowly lowered the zipper, her fingers slipping under the waistband and pushing the pants down. The black material pooled at her stiletto-clad feet and left her in only her bra and matching sapphire lace thong that didn't do too much to keep her covered.

Now she was dressed in only her underwear and heels, she felt it was time to kick things up. Her hair was next; both her hands reached up into her hair, fingers working the strands out of their professional up do. Finally the band was removed, and the curls were released from their constraints. The crimson curls went wild, falling all around her shoulders, and she ran her fingers through them seductively, looking at Jethro from underneath her lashes.

Jethro swallowed; now the hair was down, and very few clothes were covering her right now. His limits were being tested; he didn't think he'd ever been this aroused before. It was borderline painful now.

Jenny smirked at how uncomfortable her looked, but knew it'd all be worth it in the end.

Her hands ran down her sides before making their way back up, going around to her back and up to her bra; slowly, her fingers undid the two clasps and her hands went to cup her breasts as the straps fell off her shoulders. She let the garment fall, her fingers splayed over her heavy, breasts, her nipples stiff with arousal, feeling Jethro's eyes on her.

Jethro could not imagine anything more erotic than what he was witnessing. He loved undressing Jenny; no matter how many times he did it, he could not get enough of it. He loved unwrapping her and touching her skin. But to be watching her undress herself? It was ten times better. And now she stood in front of him, in only a thong and heels, her hips still moving to the beat as she held her firm, peaked breasts in her hands.

Jenny slow trailed her hands down her sides, brushing her hips as her fingers dipped below the thin straps of her thong, settled high on her hip bones. She pulled at the slightly, pulling it down slightly as she turned, bending over so that all he could see what her ass. She heard the low growl from him, and she looked over her shoulder, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

He didn't think she could have lowered the thong at a slower pace than she did.

The teasing was becoming the most delicious torture he'd ever suffered through; her movements were erotic and tantalizing, and he didn't think he could ever get enough of it. But he was wound so tight he thought he just might explode; being away from her was adding fuel to the fire, and he just might burst soon. Her movements reminded a cyclone, the way she twisted her hips in teasing circles and threaded her fingers into her thick red hair.

She could tell the end was near; the look in his eyes was all she needed to know that her show had worked. Now in only her heels, she sauntered over to the bed, feeling how damp her thighs had become when she bent her knees to crawl on all fours towards him.

He could smell her arousal as she drew closer, and the scent went right to his head. As soon as she was within reach he snagged her and pulled her closer, pressing his mouth to hers immediately and flipping them so he was on top. She complied easily, pressing her knees into his hips and rubbing up against him. He groaned against her mouth, pushing against her, reveling in her sharp intake of breath.

His thrust was unexpected, but as he filled her, Jenny felt the brief flash of pain as he filled her before pure, animalistic pleasure overcame her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he began to move, and she cried out when he hit just the right spot.

Her heels dug into his back, but he could care less; this was the fulfillment of a fantasy he'd been dreaming up all week, from the second she'd left to the time she'd gotten back. His hands fell to her hips and he tilted them slightly, changing the angle so that he could slip deeper inside of her.

The change of angle was nearly her undoing. With it, he hit the perfect spot, and she cried out his name.

"God, yes, Jethro-right there," she moaned, pushing up into his body, one of her hands on his neck, her manicured nails sinking into the soft skin, while the other grasped his bicep tightly, her fingers slipping against the sweaty, muscular skin. His lips attacked her neck, his teeth sinking into the pale skin; she knew she'd have a myriad of hickeys and bite marks in the morning, but right now all she cared about was making sure he kept the pace he had, because she was so damn close, her lower abdomen was quivering in anticipation for that flash of white heat only he could give her. "Harder, Jethro, _God, _right there!"

"Only me in the room Jen," he ground out through gritted teeth, his body shuddering in the effort of going harder, his arms shaking as they held his complete body weight off of her. Jenny threw her head back as the crest of her climax hit her, washing through her as she rode out the wave of pleasure. He followed soon after her, groaning out her name as he thrust a few last times reflexively, filling her completely.

They stayed together for the next few moments, sharing slow, languid kisses. Then, Jethro noticed just how tightly her heels were dug into his back, and he turned on his side, staying connected to her as he gently disengaged her legs from his back. He brushed back her sweaty curls, running his thumb along her lower lip as she sighed in contentment, exhaustion sparkling in her emerald eyes.

"The show enough for you?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse as she reached over him to take off her stilettos, her feet crying out in relief as they were released.

"I'm hoping for a repeat sometime soon," Jethro informed her, his voice dangerously low, sounding like velvet. "And next time, I'll have one dollar bills on me."

"Only if you're a good Marine," Jenny whispered in his ear, her teeth nibbling the soft flesh. He smirked, his hands slipping dangerously low on her back.

He liked to watch her body move like a cyclone.


End file.
